Juste un rêve
by After5
Summary: Un rêve Juste une rêve. C'est juste un rêve Qui dit rêve, dit pas d'amour ou quoi que ce soit. On ne tombe pas amoureuse en rêve. C'est physiquement impossible. Les rêve ne sont que pure folie, de fantasme, de fantaisy, d'illogisme extreme. La question est de savoir si l'amour n'est pas un peu toute ces choses-là...


**J'aimerai que ce soit réel, pour que tu n'existes pas qu'uniquement parmi mes rêves.**

Nous sommes au Royaume de Fiore. Dans un luxueux château, orné de fond en comble, de pierreries et objet tous ayant une valeur presque inestimable. Ce merveilleux château, tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée, surplombait tout le Royaume. A la tête de ce dernier, le propriétaire du château, M. Heartfilia, un grand Roi qui a régné et qui règne encore sur Fiore. Roi qui, de ses grandes capacités de diplomate, à révolutionner le pays, creusant par la même occasion la différence entre riche et pauvre. Cependant, malgré la prospérité de ce Pays, avide de pouvoir supplémentaire, le Roi avait décidé d'unir sa fille à un prince d'un autre Royaume afin que sa lignée soit et reste du digne sang royal et qu'ils puissent posséder un maximum de terres.

C'est cette même jeune fille, descendante de la lignée royale des Heartfilia qui longe le couloir d'un œil morne, le regard vide, le cœur lourd. Lucy aimerai de tout son cœur ne pas en faire partie de cette soi-disant « lignée digne de sang royale » mais que voulez-vous ! On ne choisit pas sa famille... Ce mariage, elle n'en veut pas, tout comme cette ribambelle de luxe qui la dégoute en sachant que ses sujets n'ont pas le centième de ce qu'elle a. Elle n'en veut pas de ces rivières de diamants, de ces robes, de ces meubles en marbre sculpté, de ces banquets extravagants. Elle n'en veut pas, elle n'en veut plus. Elle savait que sa mère n'aurait pas voulu faire ce genre de chose, acheté de telles choses, surtout en sachant que son peuple vivait en pleine misère. Sa mère était généreuse, surtout avec ses sujet, elle était aimé et aimait beaucoup son peuple, c'était une Reine et une mère formidable.

C'était.

Ce mot coinçait, gênait, dérangeait. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu d'être dans cette phrase et c'est malheureusement la dure vérité, Layla Heartfilia est décédé il y a sept ans de cela, pratiquement jour pour jour. Et elle n'est plus là pour soutenir la jeune princesse, qui, elle, est désormais seule.

Lucy rentra dans une de ces chambres affreusement luxueuse et étincelante. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle soupira.

Elle sentit ses paupières papillonner et le sommeil pointer son nez et elle se dit finalement qu'elle allait faire un petit somme.

« -**Après tout,** chuchota-t-elle, **dans mes rêves, au moins, je n'en serais pas la reine.** »

Elle sombra au le pays des songes.

Elle cligna des yeux. Se releva. Et voilà. Elle était dans le seul monde où elle se sentait réellement à sa place : sa propre conscience, son univers.

Son univers, c'est le tien, c'est le mien, c'est celui de tout le monde en réalité ! Le monde du rêve, de l'imaginaire, des cauchemars, des peurs, Le pays des songes. C'est là où l'on se réfugie quand on s'endort. Là où l'on rejoint Morphée et où l'on vit de grandes aventures qui ne sont semblable à aucune autre. Les rêves et les cauchemars des gens sont les choses les plus insolites, extravagante et illogique qui soit, et il n'y a que la personne qui vit ce rêve ou ce cauchemar pour qui ça a du sens. C'est ça qui séduit Lucy dans cet univers, elle s'y réfugie de plus en plus souvent quand elle ne peut plus supporter _Sa_ réalité. Cet imaginaire lui parait si... beau ! C'est un mélange de tout ce qu'elle connait ! Evidemment elle préfère le rêve au cauchemar mais dans les deux il y a un côté tellement plus tentant que sa vie réelle en tant que « Pantin Royale ». Au moins, elle y a des possibilités infinies et extraordinaires. Découvrir, redécouvrir sa propre imagination, sa propre image d'un endroit c'était ce qu'elle faisait toute ses nuits. Et depuis un certain temps, dans ses rêves, elle avait trouvé un drôle de personnage. En fait, toutes les nuits depuis déjà près de deux semaines elle était dans un univers différent, mais à chaque fois, _Il_ était là. Avec sa tignasse rose, son grand sourire enfantin, sa façon d'être, ses paroles un peu maladroite, son écharpe qu'il ne quittait jamais... Elle avait appris à le connaitre. C'était devenu un vrai ami. Seul regrets qu'il ne soit pas vraiment vrai justement... Mais lorsqu'elle rêvait de leurs aventures, toutes ses questions, ses doutes, ses peines, disparaissait. Elle se sentait si... légère en sa présence ! Ses problèmes semblaient s'évaporer d'un seul coup...

« -_Je m'appelle Natsu Dragneel ! Je suis le Fils d'un Dragon ! _»

Là aussi ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, c'était cette lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait de son père. Enfin celui qui l'avait élevé. Il ne connaissait pas ses vrais parents, mais il vouait une fierté sans borne à son tuteur cracheur de flamme qui lui avait apparemment tout appris à lire, à écrire, et surtout, le plus incroyable, à apprendre la magie !

La magie !

La magie !

La chose la plus... comment dire ? Incroyable et en même temps... vu le nombre de fois où l'on en voit dans les livres... en fait, le plus impressionnant c'est ce qu'ils sont capable de faire ces gens ! Ces mages ! Elle l'avait observé avec des yeux exorbité et fasciné lorsqu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs ! Rien que pour lui faire plaisir il avait fait d'incroyables formes avec sa magie !

Un jour, il lui avait écrit son propre nom dans le ciel grâce à des flammes ! Il avait fait un dragon aussi, c'était spectaculaire ! Lucy s'en souvenait encore !

En fait, Natsu lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas un mage comme les autres.

« -_Je suis un Dragon Slayer de Feu ! Avait-il dit plein de fierté, ce n'est pas trop classe ? _»

Un Dragon slayer de Feu. Son imagination était vraiment bien plus que débordante ! Un Dragon slayer peut manger son propre élément, mais pas la magie qu'il produit lui-même ! Donc, Natsu mangeait du feu ! Chose tout-à-fait normal quoi !

En fait dans tout ça, ce qui l'impressionnait le plus c'était que sa propre faculté inconsciente à créer des rêves, avait carrément donné une vraie personnalité semblable à aucune autre à un personnage de ses songes. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal ce n'est pas comme ça ! Mais là elle avait l'impression que... Natsu vivait son rêve avec elle !

Natsu est vraiment quelqu'un de génial ! Elle a réappris à sourire à nouveau grâce à lui...

Avant... avant, ses problèmes à cause de son sang « royale » et son futur « trône » la laissait déprimée, triste et seule. Elle avait la boule au ventre en permanence, et lorsqu'elle s'endormait elle faisait généralement une nuit sans rêve. Oui c'est vrai. Avant que Natsu n'apparaisse dans sa vie, elle ne rêvait tout simplement plus depuis la mort de sa mère. Ni cauchemars ni rien. Juste...

Un trou noir.

Un trou noir qui une belle nuit à laisser passer une lumière...

**FLASH-BACK**

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, elle avait mal à la tête. Elle ne se souvenait que de s'être effondrée dans sa chambre d'un coup, de fatigue sur un des canapés en velours du petit salon. Elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux complètement et elle les referma aussitôt. La lumière aveuglante lui causait un mal de crane encore plus douloureux et intense. Elle décida de les ouvrir petit à petit, très, très lentement, de sorte à pouvoir s'accommoder à la lumière.

« -**Alors la Belle au Bois Dormant ? T'es réveillée ?** »

Elle se releva d'un seul coup. Il y avait deux choses qui clochaient dans cette phrase :

Un. Personne n'osait lui parler de façon aussi familière surtout à la cour !

Deux. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette voix

Conclusion : elle ne connaissait pas la personne qui venait de lui parler :

« **Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda-t-elle en reculant instinctivement, **Où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?**

-Eh ! Ça fait beaucoup de question à la fois je trouve ! Rétorqua le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses qui se tenait devant elle, accroupi pour être à sa hauteur, en se grattant la tête et en faisant une grimace.

-**Re-répond !** Dit-elle tremblante et méfiante »

Le jeune garçon lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit :

« **Où tu es ? Dans ton rêve. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Parce que tu t'es endormie et enfin...** »

Il marqua une petite pause et accentua son sourire :

« **Je m'appelle Natsu Dragneel ! Je suis le Fils d'un Dragon !** »

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Aujourd'hui ils étaient dans un endroit... Magnifique, resplendissant, sublime. Une grande étendue de végétation aux différents contrastes de vert s'étendait devant eux. Le paysage était ponctué de lac où se reflétaient les rayons du soleil. Un ciel bleu sans nuage finalisait le paysage parfaitement parfait. De merveilleuses créatures se baladaient là. C'était... comme Natsu, magique. Elle aimait partager ça avec son compagnon d'aventure. Il lui parlait beaucoup, lui racontait plein de chose, et lui en montrait tout autant, elle aimait vraiment être en sa compagnie en toute tranquillité.

Enfin... tranquillité ? Le mot n'est peut-être pas celui qu'il faudrait employer ! Natsu est du genre à... toujours être là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, ils se sont attiré un gros paquet d'ennuis où la force du jeune garçon aux cheveux rose a été leur seul recourt.

Là encore par exemple cette fois ils sont poursuivi par un cobra géant crachant son venin à tout vas ! Ils courent le plus vite possible, et dans cette histoire, il n'y avait que Natsu qui s'amusait ! Non, franchement, ce garçon est incroyable ! Cet inconscient avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pendant que, les mains dans les poches, il esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante le monstre !

Lucy aussi pourrait être aussi détendue et sûre d'elle si elle avait ses capacité ! Evidemment Natsu n'a fait qu'une bouchée du cobra grâce une de ses attaques de Dragon Slayer.

Et tout c'était bien terminé.

« -**Tu sais Natsu, moi aussi j'aimerai en avoir des pouvoirs comme les tiens...** Déclara-t-elle soudain à Natsu alors qu'ils étaient haut perché à une grosse branche d'un arbre. Et que quelques heures déjà était passés depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait poursuivre par le cobra. »

Natsu l'avait regardé longuement et avait fait un de ces grands sourires dont il avait le secret :

« -**C'est ton rêve tu sais ! Si tu le souhaite, ça arrivera !**

**-Mais oui, mais oui, Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel**

**-Je t'assure ! **

**-Et toi ? Tu peux ?** »

Natsu la regarda subitement avec de grands yeux. Il ne dit rien, alors que Lucy attendait toujours sa réponse. Et il admit finalement :

« -**Non... mais toi oui ! C'est Ton rêve !**

-**Mais tu es si...** répliqua Lucy, **Réel ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas le tien à toi aussi ?**

-**Ben... je ne sais pas... c'est tout le mystère des rêve ! ** Conclut-il en lui adressant un magnifique sourire, **ton pouvoir, il peut apparaitre ! Je te l'assure, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! **»

Lucy le regarda un instant, incrédule. Puis finit par éclater de rire. Natsu, lui en pleine incompréhension lui demanda :

« -**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

-C'est la première fois que tu dis un truc aussi sérieusement ! Rigola-t-elle en essuyant une larme d'hilarité, tu ne serais pas malade par hasard ? »

Natsu, faussement vexé, fit la moue :

« -**Tu es méchante de te moquer de moi comme ça !** »

Puis, d'un coin de l'œil, voyant qu'elle riait de si bon cœur, il fit un petit sourire en coin et la rejoignit dans son fou rire.

Pendant ce temps-là, la nuit était tombée, des lucioles parcouraient le ciel avec grâce et donnait une petite touche finale à ce splendide tableau. Les rires des deux amis retentissait au loin et alors que « minuit » allait bientôt arriver, elle savait qu'elle allait se réveillé.

Lucy ouvrit les yeux de bonne humeur. Elle s'étira, elle avait passé une bonne nuit, c'était le cas de le dire ! Elle observa un petit moment les rayons du soleil passer à travers les rideaux de ses fenêtres, un fin sourire étendu sur ses lèvres puis s'apprêta à se lever. Lorsqu'elle sursauta soudain elle tomba par terre tant la surprise était grande :

-**Mi-Mirajane ?!** S'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant à la jeune fille de deux ans son ainée aux cheveux couleur de neige et aux yeux d'un magnifique bleu clair

Mirajane fit un petit rire avant de lui dire :

« -**Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Lucy ! **

-**Oui, peut-être, mais c'est ce que tu as fait !** Continua Lucy une main sur son cœur qui battait encore à vive allure, **J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !**

-**Je suis arrivée alors que tu dormais encore**, expliqua Mirajane avec un grand sourire quasi-sadique étendu sur ses lèvres, **et tu faisais un grand sourire !** »

Mirajane s'approcha soudain très près de Lucy et lui susurra :

« -**Tu ne rêvait pas de ton amoureux toi par hasard ? **»

Lucy recula brusquement et ressembla tout aussi vite à une belle tomate bien mûre. Très gênée de ce que son amie et servante venait de dire, elle répliqua :

« -**Mira ! Je n'ai pas d'amoureux !**

-Pourtant ce serais si mignon ! Fantasma Mirajane en joignant ses deux mains, un amour secret ! »

Une goutte d'eau perla le long de la tempe de la jeune fille, presque blasée de la situation. Elle sourit en soupirant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain juxtaposée à la chambre pour le préparer. Une fois cela fait, Mirajane lui fit une jolie coiffure avec ses doigts de fée et cette dernière partie après avoir dit au revoir à Lucy pour retourner à ses tâches quotidienne.

En longue robe aux différentes teintes de roses, Lucy s'aventura alors, pensive dans le couloir, elle comptait se diriger vers la bibliothèque et soudain elle s'arrêta devant un grand miroir qui prenait tout une partie du mur. Elle se regarda et réfléchit à ce que Mira lui avait dit tout-à-l'heure.

« -_Un amour secret ? Un amoureux ? Il n'y a personne qui ne fait vraiment battre mon cœur ici... _pensa-t-elle »

Soudain une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit :

« -_Ici peut-être, mais... ailleurs ?_ »

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux en saisissant où cette fameuse voix voulait en venir.

« -_On ne peut pas tomber amoureuse... en rêve... ? Si ? »_

Ses deux mains plaquées sur sa poitrine, rougissante, elle essayait tant bien que mal de réguler les battements beaucoup trop forts de son cœur. Les yeux dans le vague, tremblante, elle mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir. Elle secoua la tête vivement et se mit même à rire de tant de question idiote.

Elle s'était endormie. Enfin ! Elle avait réussi même si tant de question encore lui torturait l'esprit. Cette fois, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans un endroit très sombre. Une forêt lugubre et profonde dont les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles et leur présence vitale. Les ombres qui se jouaient ici lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Mais plus qu'un cauchemar, il y manquait quelque chose.

Ou même plutôt quelqu'un.

Où était Natsu ? A chaque fois qu'elle arrivait dans un son univers, il était là ! La peur et l'inquiétude lui tordit le ventre. Elle tremblait, elle savait que s'il avait été là elle n'aurait pas peur. Et c'est justement ça ! Il n'est pas là.

Elle se mit à marcher prudemment et à l'appeler doucement par son prénom d'une voix tremblante, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis ces deux semaines qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, et il était toujours là ! Alors... alors... où était-il ... ?

Elle continua de marcher, de murmurer son nom de plus en plus fort. Elle se mit à hurler son nom et à courir, mais toujours aucune réponse...

Natsu n'avait pas pu l'abandonner ! C'était... c'était... impossible ! Natsu n'avait pas pu la laisser sans explication, il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

Soudain elle entendit une explosion venant de l'est.

« -**NATSU !** »

Elle courut du plus vite qu'elle put jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait entendu cette explosion. Ça devait être lui ! Mais... ? Allait-il bien ? Elle écarta les branches qui lui fouettaient le visage sur son passage et enfin, à bout de souffle, elle arriva enfin.

Elle vit une maison digne d'être hantée, s'effondré petit à petit dans un grand fracas. De la cendre s'en échappa ainsi qu'une odeur de brulé. Elle vit soudain une forme humaine se détacher de la cendre.

La forme humaine avança vers elle et peu à peu elle le reconnu.

Natsu.

Il était couvert d'égratignures plus ou moins profondes et ses habits étaient déchirés. Il n'y avait que son écharpe qui n'avait rien. Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, elle n'aurait pas pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un trou. Il tenait un drôle d'objet brillant dans sa main droite. Et plus que tout chez le jeune homme, ce qu'elle vit à cet instant, c'était son grand sourire si représentatif.

Elle resta figée à peine quelques secondes avant que les larmes ne coulent d'elle-même.

Et qu'elle ne se précipite sur lui.

« -**Lucy ?** Demanda-t-il étonné, à la jeune fille qui le serrait dans ses bras.

-**Espèce... espèce de crétin !** Hurla-t-elle en sanglotant, **ne... ne me refait plus jamais ça !**

-**Hein ?**

-**Ne part plus... ne part plus sans me prévenir...** »

Natsu fit un grand sourire alors que la jeune fille pleurait encore avant de la rassurer :

« -**Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas partit bien loin ! Et je ne savais pas que je te manquerai autant !** Rigola-t-il »

En entendant son rire, elle fit de même, ses larmes perlant toujours le long de son visage avant de lui murmurer doucement :

« **-Idiot...** »

Ils étaient sortis de la forêt finalement. Allez savoir pourquoi elle paraissait bien plus conséquente lorsque c'était Lucy qui l'avait parcouru... Puis cette dernière avait ordonné qu'ils s'arrêtent pour pouvoir soigner les blessures de Natsu. Le jeune homme avait vivement protesté mais le regard quasi-meurtrier de Lucy lui avait fait changer d'avis. Ils 'étaient assis près d'une petite rivière... noir. Oui parce qu'on est toujours dans un cauchemar, autour d'eux, ne se trouvait qu'un paysage dénué de vie et de sens. Dans cet endroit il n'y avait que Natsu et Lucy pour donner un peu de joie.

« -**Mais dit Natsu ?** Demanda Lucy alors qu'elle lui passait un bandage sur son épaule droite

-**Hum ? **

**-Pourquoi tu t'es aventuré là-bas ?**

-**Ah ça !** S'exclama-t-il en sortant de sa poche une petite clef en or avec un drôle de symbole à son extrémité**, j'étais partit chercher ce truc.** »

Interloquée, Lucy cessa son activité pour se pencher sur le petit objet scintillant.

« -**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda-t-elle étonnée

-**C'est l'une des douze clefs d'or apparemment.**

**-Les douze clefs d'or **? Redemanda Lucy

-**Ouais, c'est un objet magique pour les constellasioniste, à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est mais... En fait,** expliqua-t-il, **je l'ai pris pour toi à cause de ce que tu m'as dit hier, tu te rappelles ? Alors tiens !**

Il lui tendit la clef et Lucy la saisit après un petit moment d'hésitation. Elle tripota l'objet entre ses longs doigts fins et le contempla en long, en large et en travers.

« -**Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi ?** Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment sans détacher ses yeux de l'objet

-Bah ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir et ça faisait un peu d'action pour une fois ! Dit-il en se mettant les mains derrière la tête.

-**Merci beaucoup Natsu !** Remercia-t-elle son ami en le serrant dans ses bras.

-**Lu-Lucy ! Tu- Tu m'étouffe !**

**-Ah pardon !** S'excusa Lucy en s'écartant vivement, **désolée !**

-**C'est pas grave...**

-**En tout cas merci j'en prendrais bien soins ! Et j'essayerai de voir comment ça marche ! **

**-Ok ! **»

A nouveau comme chaque matin elle ouvre les yeux. Elle sent dans sa main un petit objet froid. Elle regarde sa main, c'est la clef. Comment a-t-elle pu venir dans le monde réel ? Comment se fait-il que... ? Et... est-ce que Natsu pourrait en faire de même ? Elle secoua la tête. Non... il n'était pas réel... mais cette clef non plus alors ?

Elle soupira, elle espérait beaucoup de chose tout en sachant que ça ne se réaliserai pas. Néanmoins, elle était toujours étonnée que la clef ait traversé l'espace-temps comme ça... à moins qu'elle ait toujours été là ?

Trop de question sans réponse, son existence devenait de plus en plus mystérieuse... Elle regarda à droit, à gauche, Mirajane n'était pas là. Tant mieux ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit en train de pleurer en dormant. Puisque visiblement, ses émotions qu'elle ressentait dans son rêve se ressentaient sur la réalité et qu'elle sentait encore les larmes séchée sur les joues.

Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait eu tellement peur, mais peut-être qu'elle avait eu une réaction excessive non ?

Aujourd'hui, elle devait parler à son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui annoncé encore ? Se marié avec ce fameux prince ne l'enchanté aucunement, évidemment, elle aurait aimé pouvoir choisir celui qui avec qui elle partagera sa vie, tout simplement, mais ça, c'était pour elle, définitivement impossible...

Tandis que le regard vide, elle divaguait dans ses pensées, elle resserra fort la petite clef qu'elle avait toujours en main :

« _En tout cas merci j'en prendrais soins ! Et j'essayerai de voir comment ça marche !_ »

Comment ça marche ? Pour ça elle irait à la bibliothèque, le « rendez-vous » avec son père n'était que dans l'après-midi, elle avait plus de sept heures avant de devoir aller lui parler, enfin... avant d'être obligée d'accepter de force sa « proposition » qui était plus un ordre qu'autre chose... Dans leur « conversation », elle n'avait le droit de rien dire. Elle devait accepter, point.

Elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque et elle se mit à longer les étagères, parcourant ses longs doigts fins sur la surface de chaque livre. Lisant chaque titre, elle trouva enfin son bonheur.

_« Fairy Tail : Ou comment connaitre les ficelles de la magie. »_

D'un certain Hiro Mashima

Elle s'empara du livre et commença sa lecture. Dedans, il y avait exactement toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin et tous les types de magie et de monstre qu'elle avait pu voir dans ses rêves. Elle vit avec étonnement un chapitre sur les « dragon slayer ». Et là elle finit enfin par trouver ce qu'elle recherchait :

_« Chapitre 15 :_

_Les constellasioniste : Le principe des clefs du zodiaque :_

_Les douze clefs du zodiaque ont la particularité de réaliser n'importe quels vœux, qu'il soit réaliste ou non. Il y a longtemps de cela, des mages, que l'on nommait « constellasioniste » ont créé ces douze clefs dans un but qui nous est toujours obscur._

_Les clefs sont basé sur le principe d'une magie très spécial et on dit que seul ceux qui y croit très fort, pourront espérer _ _subtiliser la magie stellaire en un très court instant afin de faire ce fameux vœux._

_Le vœux fait, la clef disparait à jamais »_

Lucy referma le livre. En lisant ce paragraphe et en arborant deux, trois noms qu'elle avait déjà entendus dans ses songes, elle avait compris, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lisait ce livre, et que de part cet univers, elle avait construit le sien. Elle décida de ramener le livre dans sa chambre, afin de « l'explorer » d'avantage et d'essayer de réellement découvrir tous ces mystères.

Il pourrait lui être utile à l'avenir ! Qui sait ?

Voilà, ces heures la séparant du moment fatidique écoulé, elle se dirigeait à présent silencieusement vers le bureau de son père.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte. Elle soupira. Et elle toqua à la porte, puis elle attendit une réponse.

« -**Entre**. »

Lucy s'exécuta et entra dans le bureau de son père. Elle le salua d'un signe froid de la tête avant d'aviser à ses côté un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Il était assez grand, brun et élégant ... cela devait certainement son futur « mari ». Elle serra les dents. Elle n'en voulait pas de ce MARIAGE ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la si belle liberté de choisir...

« -**Lucy, je te présente ton fiancé, Le prince Aki** (le tour ? SBAAFF/ ok j'arrête les blagues) »

Lucy ne dit rien, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Et sans s'en préoccupé plus que ça M. Heartfilia continua :

« -**Votre mariage est pour demain. Lucy, je souhaite que tu sois parfaite pour ce jour.** »

De nouveau Lucy hocha la tête.

« -**Maintenant, **acheva-t-il, **je te prie de nous laisser, je souhaite régler certaines formalité avec ton fiancé** »

Lucy serra le poing et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle partit. Le jour pour le lendemain il lui disait qu'elle allait se marier. Lucy avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter le fait que son père ne pense même pas une seule seconde que _Ses _choix ne sont pas les siens.

Elle marcha dans le couloir dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'elle croise Mirajane :

« -**Ah Lucy ! Ça va? **Demanda gentiment Mira

Là Lucy ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle se réfugie dans les bras de Mirajane et éclata en sanglots. Alors que Mirajane, étonnée, resserrait l'étreinte en lui chuchotant des mots gentils pour la rassurer. Parce qu'après tout, Mirajane l'avait bien compris que la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de se marier, qu'elle aimera avoir le droit de choisir. Mirajane compatissait, et ce qui l'attristait le plus c'était qu'elle était totalement impuissante. Elle ne pouvait pas aider son amie, et ça, ça la rendait plus triste que jamais. Mirajane décida de l'amener dans le jardin pour lui changer les idées.

Et une fois près de l'herbe fraiche, petit à petit, elle arrêta de pleurer. Faisant un pâle sourire à son amie, Lucy dit gentiment à Mirajane qu'elle souhaitait être seule.

Lucy était fatiguée de tout ça. Elle avait juste envie de... partir

Finalement elle avait pu s'endormir. En fait, ce qu'elle constatait, c'était qu'elle avait vraiment Besoin de Natsu. C'était un de ses seuls réconforts, ses seuls plaisirs. Mais elle savait déjà qu'à partir du moment où elle se mariera avec le prince demain, plus rien, ne serait pareil avec Natsu, parce qu'à présent, elle s'est rendue compte de quelque chose qui devrait normalement impossible. En fait, ça l'aurait été si Natsu n'avait pas sa personnalité propre. Et justement si. Parce que c'était bel et bien le cas, Natsu avait sa personnalité, son apparence, sa façon de penser, son caractère, sa façon d'être, de sourire, de rire, de tout relativisé.

Et c'était ça. Il ne ressemblait vraiment à aucun autre. Et maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir que lui. Et tout ça, cette histoire de mariage, d'amour forcé, toute cette histoire, la fera encore plus souffrir.

« _On ne peut pas tomber amoureuse... en rêve... ? Si ? »_

Si. Lucy le savais à présent. En rêve on peut tomber amoureuse. Elle l'était. De Natsu.

Et cette fois, ce serait leur dernière nuit/jour ensemble vraiment. Sans qu'elle ne soit cette « reine » qu'elle ne voulait pas être. Sans qu'elle n'ait en mémoire que son soi-disant « futur mari » en tête à chaque fois qu'elle voit Natsu. Oui. C'était une des raisons pour lesquels sont cœur était réduit en mille morceau.

Et elle savait que Natsu ferrait son possible avec un bout de scotch pour le réparer, à chaque fois qu'il se briserait.

Et ce qu'elle savait, non, ce qu'elle voulait c'était que cette journée, qui marquera le dernier jour de son enfance soit... comment dire ? Colorée, oui c'est le mot.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient dans un parc d'attraction.

C'était vraiment génial. Ils avaient dû faire pratiquement toutes les attractions et Lucy avait pu constater à son plus grand désarroi et après trois paris qu'elle avait perdus que Natsu était très fort au tir. Et qu'elle avait eu trois gages pour ça. Trois gages qu'elle avait finis par faire partir en pariant avec Natsu qu'il ne résistera pas aux montagnes russes ! Et oui Lucy connaissait son petit point faible. Et ce n'était pas pour la déplaire ! Donc, alors que Natsu continuait de la traiter de sadique, Lucy l'entrainait à présent dans la grande roue.

Ils montèrent dans une cabine, et soudain, la nuit tomba subitement, et presque automatiquement, les lumières du parc s'éteignirent une à une le parc fermait. Ça avait bien fait rire Natsu, contrairement à Lucy qui avait regardé avec inquiétude par la vitre la hauteur vertigineuse qui les séparaient du sol.

Natsu ouvrit alors la porte de la cabine et, faisant signe à Lucy de le suivre

« -**Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Rigola le jeune homme en voyant la mine déconfite de son amie, Tiens prend ma main ! **»

Natsu lui tendit sa main, et Lucy hésita longuement puis soupira. Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans cette cabine toute la nuit ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle saisit la main que son ami lui tendait, et elle entreprit avec lui, de descendre l'un des rayons de la grande roue.

Ce fut laborieux, mais ils arrivèrent finalement à arriver relativement au milieu dans encombre. Et Natsu lui avait proposé qu'ils restent là, lorsqu'il avait vu le panorama, plus que superbe qui s'étendait devant eux. Alors que Lucy, qui peinait rien qu'un descendre d'un petit centimètre refusait catégoriquement de rester là, elle fut vite dissuader par son ami qui lui disait « fait-moi confiance », avec regret elle a dû accepter mais elle l'a prévenu ! Si elle tombait, il avait intérêt à la rattraper !

« -**Dis, Natsu ?**

**-Hum ? **

**-Tu sais... il fallait que je te dise que... enfin qui je suis dans le monde... réel, commença la jeune fille**

**-T'es pas obligée tu sais, répliqua Natsu d'un ton neutre **»

Lucy secoua la tête, d'un air préoccupé avant d'ajouter :

« -**Si, si ! En fait je suis... la future reine d'un Royaume, et... le plus gros problème qui s'expose à moi en ce moment c'est... que... je vais devoir me marié à un prince d'un autre Royaume que j'ai rencontré il y a peu... et le mariage c'est... demain.** »

Natsu ne la coupa pas une seule fois. Il la regardait, pensif, et finit pas détourner les yeux et hocher la tête lorsqu'elle eut finit.

« -**Hum.****..** »

Puis il s'étira, mis les mains derrière sa tête, ferma les yeux, et rigola :

« -**T'as une vie bien compliqué toi !** »

Lucy le regarda, sans être vraiment étonnée, elle s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Oui. Il s'en fichait qu'elle soit la princesse de je-ne-sais-quel-Royaume. Et c'est encore une chose qu'elle admire chez Natsu. Il arrive à ne voir les gens que comme il les connaît, et peu importe ce qu'on pourra lui dire sur cette personne, il ne changera pas d'opinion. En fait, Natsu a la capacité de voir ce que les gens ont au fond d'eux.

« -**Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas c'est ça ?** »

Lucy hocha la tête.

« -**Mais je comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne peux pas refuser ? C'est ton choix après tout, non ?** Continua le jeune homme

-**Je suis obligée ! C'est mon père qui veut ça ! Je suis encore mineur, je n'ai que dix-sept ans !**

-**Je vois... Et... celui avec qui tu vas te marié, il a l'air sympa ?**

**-Là n'est pas la question Natsu. **»

Natsu la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, Là n'est pas la question ? Elle était où la question alors ?

« -**Ah ? Et c'est quoi**** la question ?**

-**La question est,** expliqua Lucy en prenant quelques rougeurs, **c'est que... je n'ai pas envie d'épouser une autre personne que celle que j'aime déjà ! **»

Les yeux de Natsu s'étrécirent d'autant plus, et il demanda, curieux :

« -**Et c'est qui ? Je le connais ? Il ressemble à quoi ?** »

Lucy fit un sourire malicieux et lui répondit tout en balançant ses fines jambes dans le vide :

« -**Je ne te dirais pas !**

**-Aller !** Insista Natsu en s'approchant un peu plus, **c'est qui ? Je veux savoir !** »

Lucy, déstabilisée par le ton insistant de son camarade, tomba en arrière et ferma les yeux. Mais heureusement, rapide comme l'éclair, Natsu la rattrapa automatiquement, en lui faisant un grand sourire. Et, pour Lucy qui était à présent porté comme une princesse par le jeune homme suspendu à un rayon de la roue, un beau rouge carmin apparu sur ses pommettes

« -**Je t'avais dit que je te rattraperai quoi qu'il arrive ! **Fit Natsu avec un grand sourire. »

Pour toute réponse, Lucy lui sourit timidement.

« -**Alors princesse ? On fait quoi ? On va dans ton beau château rose bonbon ?** Plaisanta Natsu

-**Crétin !** Dit-elle en lui donnant un grand coup sur la tête, **dépose-moi !**

-**Ok, ok !** Accepta Natsu en la déposant sur une des poutres métallique de l'attraction. **Mais tu pourrais me dire qui c'est non ? **»

Lucy le regarda longuement, et, gêné de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise rougit :

-**Ce... ce n'est pas des choses que l'on peut dire...** commença Lucy, **... à n'importe qui...**

-**Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui !** Rétorqua Natsu

-**Oui mais...**

-**Il ressemble à quoi ?**

**-... à un crétin**, répondit-elle avec un fin sourire »

Lucy soupira avec lassitude. Le moment fatidique était arrivé, ou du moins, il approchait à très grand pas. Habillée d'une magnifique longue robe d'une blancheur éclatante à volants, Lucy ajustait ses boucles d'oreilles resplendissantes sans la moindre conviction. Alors que pour une femme, ce devrait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, pour Lucy, elle avait plus l'impression que ce serait le pire. Le jour qui scellera son enfance, et plus que tout, le jour qui marquera sa longue période triste qu'elle passera jusqu'à sa mort avec un quasi-inconnu.

Elle avisa la petite clef en or à côté d'elle, et l'observa avec un triste sourire sur le visage, d'un regard emplie de nostalgie :

« -_Ouais, c'est un objet magique pour les constellasioniste, à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est mais... En fait, je l'ai pris pour toi à cause de ce que tu m'as dit hier, tu te rappelles ? Alors tiens ! »_

Natsu... désolée... mais... finalement, elle n'arrivera peut-être pas l'utilisé cette clef finalement...

. Le son des cloches lui parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle soupira. Dix heures et demie. Elle était censée se marier dans une demi-heure. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. C'était Mira. Lucy lui fit un petit sourire triste

Et la jeune servante entra. Mirajane était pour une fois sans atout pour réellement consoler son amie. Alors elle se contenta de s'approcher d'elle et de lui dire avec un grand sourire :

« -**Alors Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que je te fais comme coiffure ? **

**-Je te fais confiance Mira !**

**-D'accord ! **»

Lucy s'avança tête baissée dans l'allée de l'église Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Son « futur époux » la regardait sans pour autant exprimer la moindre émotion. La longue robe trainait par terre, et elle serrait fort contre son cœur le bouquet de mariage. Elle s'avançait lentement vers l'autel, redoutant plus que tout le moment fatidique où elle embrassera –pour son tout premier baiser- un parfait inconnu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin et malheureusement aux côté du prince, le prêtre commença sa cérémonie et tout son blabla dont elle n'écouta pas un mot. Le seul moment où ses oreilles prêtèrent attention aux paroles du curé c'est lorsqu'il proclama :

« -**Aki, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse, Mademoiselle Lucy ?**

**-Oui je le veux,** répondit le jeune prince sans la moindre hésitation. »

Lucy frissonna à la réponse du prince, elle, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers son père qui lui lança un regard glacial signifiant que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait obligée d'accepter. Elle détourna la tête et fixa intensément le sol.

« -**Lucy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, le Prince Aki** **?** »

Lucy serra un peu plus fort la petite clef qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main depuis tout-à-l'heure. Elle avait le choix ! On a toujours le choix !

« -**Je... je... Je souhaite avoir le choix** **! **»

Il eut un souhait, puis une lumière.

Il eut une étoile, puis plusieurs.

Puis il eut un grand silence, et la panique totale.

Enfin il eut :

« -**La princesse a disparu** ! »

Les yeux enfin ouvert sur le seul des deux mondes où elle avait vécu, où elle se sentait réellement chez elle, elle se mit à courir. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? La réponse est évidente non ?

« -_J'ai fait mon choix Natsu._ »

Elle ne mit pas vraiment longtemps à le trouver, mais ces quelques minutes en avaient paru des heures face à l'impatience dont elle faisait preuve à l'idée de le revoir. Pourtant elle l'avait vu hier, elle savait qu'elle le revoyait le soir même, mais là...

Là c'était complètement différent.

« -**Ah Lucy ! **S'exclama Natsu avec un large sourire, **ça v... ?!** »

Non. Natsu n'a pas fini sa phrase. Tout simplement parce que Lucy l'en a tout simplement empêcher. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Alors que les yeux grands ouvert, Natsu mit un temps à réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. En fait, Natsu ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait, juste que ça semblait... hum... magique. Oh il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas savoir ce que ça représente ! Non. Simplement qu'il ne savait pas vraiment non plus à quoi s'attendre ! Son « père » ne lui avait jamais donné d'explication vraiment... très simple à comprendre. Mais il lui avait dit que le jour où ça arriverait il reconnaitrait. Et oui, son père n'avait pas tort.

Lucy rompit le baiser et passa ses bras derrière le cou du jeune homme avec un grand sourire afficher sur le visage devant un Natsu complètement perdu.

« -**Ai-je vraiment besoin de te décrire celui que j'aime maintenant ?** »


End file.
